The Things You Write When You're Dying
by MillionMoments
Summary: (COMPLETE) Daniel translates documents Jack wrote whilst under the influence of the Knowledge of the Ancients, but not all of them are what he expects. Daniel’s POV. (SJ) (Spoilers for The Lost City)
1. Part 1

The Things You Write When You're Dying  
  
A/N: I know I know, everybody's done the letter thing. I'm sorry. This is just my drab attempt. This fic may slot into the other SG-1 one I'm writing, but you don't need to have read that.  
  
Title: The Things You Write When You're Dying Season: After Season 7 Spoilers: Lost City, Divide and Conquer Pairings: S/J Summary: Daniel translates documents Jack wrote whilst under the influence of the Knowledge of the Ancients, but not all of them are what he expects. Daniel's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, I don't own the characters, if I did then I would have made the movie and Sam and Jack would be living in the cabin. So clearly I don't.  
  
I was doing the only thing I could to try to save Jack. Sam, she could work on the science, Teal'c, he could go out there and try to find the information. Nearly every SG team were doing just that, desperately seeking the Asguard.  
  
And what am I good for.? Chatting to people, analysing artefacts, translating things. Well, I can't exactly negotiate to save Jack; they didn't have anyone to negotiate with. And the device he was stuck in was...well everybody knew what it was, I didn't need to analyse it further.  
  
So I was translating, but at least there was some hope that what I was translating held the key to saving Jack, he had after all written them.  
  
It was 2 weeks before they were able to successfully and safely transfer Jack back home to the SGC. And 2 days after that she had brought them to me.  
  
Sam had claimed she had gone to his house to 'water any plants', but I knew it was simply down to the fact that she missed him, and needed to be near some part of him.  
  
"They were just lying there, on a pile on the table," She said. "He must have written them Sunday night; I can't imagine why he didn't bring them in."  
  
I stared at the bundle of A4 pages she had slapped down in front of me and considered explanations.  
  
"Perhaps he didn't remember writing them, or maybe he knew what was in them wasn't useful," I suggested, flicking through them.  
  
"You'll translate them right, because Daniel, the answer may be here!" She said it with a rush of emotion and the glimmer of hope in her eyes she got whenever incoming wormhole was announced. The hope it might bring news of how to save him.  
  
"Of course I will Sam, I'll start straight away."  
  
She attempted to smile briefly, and walked out of the room, leaving me alone in my lab where I have indeed spent the last twelve hours carefully translating the texts, surrounded by books, typing them up as I go.  
  
The first set of pages, clipped together undoubtedly by some part of Jack's subconscious at least proved to be as fascinating as it was long. It was a brief document (only the 15 pages) detailing the reasons the ancients had left earth. Most of it was to be expected, continental drift, glaciers destroying there cities and so on He recorded it all eagerly, feeling guilty for almost enjoying himself.  
  
I knew the second set was different before I even began translating them. For one thing they weren't bound like the others, instead neatly folded. Also this set was just over 3 pages long, by far the shortest lot in the pile.  
  
And when I looked at the writing, though it was clearly in Ancient, it held a familiarity about it. It seemed in away closer to Jack's handwriting.  
  
I began to translate.  
  
_ Dear ardor_, It began. So it was a letter, I stared at the word "ardor". I knew its meaning, and I also knew it wasn't exactly a name. So I guess, hoping the rest of the text would prove me correct.  
  
_Dear Sam,  
If you're reading this then everything has gone to plan and I am dead.  
  
_ I hesitated, knowing Jack was not actually dead, just as close to it that he had ever been. I also knew that realistically hope of saving him was low; his condition had been much more advanced than when previously saved by the Asguard. Even if we managed to find them, there may be no way they could help him. So he carried on.  
  
_ Hopefully I went out in style, taking Anubus with me. If you're reading this then obviously you're alive, so that's probably true. Mind they do have a habit of returning from the dead don't they?  
Look at me, I'm babbling. For the last hour or two I've been writing out pages of ancient script. I have no idea what they say, but for some reason I do know they have little to do with saving the Earth. You know, I've just realised I'm writing this in Ancient to. Great, Danny boy gets to read it first.  
Oh well Danny, I'd prefer you over anybody else.  
_  
I paused for a moment. Even though I knew I was the only person who could possibly translate it, I still felt honoured in an odd sort of way. I suppose I was touched by the fact that even though Jack knew I would see whatever he wrote, he still choose to carry on.  
  
_ I'm aware time is short, relatively so. That's my excuse for only writing this letter to you. Yet in reality I know it's because you're the only one who I can't properly say goodbye to, not until now, after I'm gone.  
Sam, I want you to have everything. They better have given you command or I swear I'll come back and haunt them. You're going to have everything. You'll make General one day and take over the SGC. You'll be around when it all goes public, in charge, like you deserve to be. I can see it all know, and I've decided that's how it's going to be!  
_  
I breathed a sigh of relief, now almost certain that I had chosen the recipient of the letter correctly.  
  
_ And naturally you'll not just be successful at work. You'll get married and have a couple of super-bright kids who'll be splitting atoms before elementary school. Maybe you'll even call one Jack, but that might curse the kid so I don't actually want you to.  
I want you to do everything you can to get that life because you of all people deserve it. You are the most incredible person I know.  
I'm still actually avoiding the real reason I'm writing this letter. I don't know why, I'm dead. It doesn't matter what you think, or how you feel. I'm gone, you can't exactly reject me.  
And if you do feel the same, I'm sorry I never said anything before now. But I wanted you to have that life, that future, and I thought me and my feelings only stood in the way of it.  
  
I love you.  
_  
_ Good, I've managed to say it a page and a half in.  
  
I tried not to fall in love with you, really I did. I tried to pretend I didn't love you. I am honestly happy or you and Pete, incredibly jealous as well mind, but happy...  
I don't exactly know when I fell in love with you, I never acknowledged it until that whole armband incident, I kept it hidden away. But at some point between then and when I met you I fell in love with you.  
  
For crying out loud, this is soppy isn't it? See, you make me completely out of character some days.  
_  
_ I loved your smile first. When I saw you smiling for the first time I took a vow to try and make you do that as much as possible. If I made you laugh: bonus.  
Even after all these years I'm still blown away by you. My stomach still flips and my heart skips a beat if I see you unexpectedly...  
_  
I had to grin at this. I knew Jack had a softer side but this was getting a bit cringe worthy...

_ (Daniel stop sniggering!)_  
  
I did actually look behind me for a second and then, smiling, I carried on translating.  
  
_I don't think anybody can get over how brainy you are, especially not simple little me, I'm now defiantly sure you're that national treasure.  
Beautiful, intelligent, strong, funny, passionate, loyal and kind. The Asguard SO should have picked you as there representative of earth.  
I love you, thought I'd mention that again. And if I were to be greedy and selfish and have one wish, I would choose to be the one who gets to share that life with you. To marry you, have children with you, wake up every morning and see your face. I would say grow old with you but I appear to have already done that.  
But you deserve more than me, and in my death perhaps you'll gain it.  
  
I love you so much. Part of me wishes you hadn't turned up when you id Danny, cause maybe I would have chanced to kiss you Sam.  
  
I immediately felt overwhelmed with Guilt. I and Teal'c had argued briefly over whether they should visit Jack then or leave it a while. Teal'c seemed to think it was a good idea to leave them alone, but I had thought Sam would be feeling awkward and we should go then.  
  
I knew you were unsure of what to say to me (At least I'd been partially right...) but I still wanted you there. I wanted to hold you like I have before, to stroke your hair and for you to rest your head on my shoulder. But that didn't happen and perhaps that's how it's meant to be.  
By the way, I don't talk to her that often, maybe once or twice a year.  
  
Well, I think me talking on and on for more than 3 pages is enough, don't you?  
  
Do everything you can and everything you want with your life Sam, don't have any regrets ever.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Jack  
_  
Finishing the translation, I found myself unsure of what to do. There they were, all of Jack's feelings, typed out neatly into a word document ready for me to decide there fate.  
  
Then she walked in.  
  
"Anything useful?" Sam asked.  
  
A:/N: Its time to review people! Tell me what you think, any ideas you have and such! They're all welcome!  
  
And please refrain from being overly nasty because I'm annoyingly sensitive. I am aware I'm a crap writer, so you don't need to tell me!!! 


	2. Part 2

A/N: And here is the second, smaller, instalment of something that was originally going to be a one off piece unless there was specific interest. You guys are the best! Thanks so much for your responses, advice and encouragement, you really made my week. (Yes, I have a sad life) I'd made a few corrections to part one thanks to your help hugs you all  
  
I have been informed that it would be advisable to get a beta reader. I agree with this, and if anybody out there would like to be mine let me know via a review or email me at one of my many address (make sure you put the subject as beta or something so I know its not junk) Don't worry I don't write often so you won't be overwhelmed with work from me.  
  
Title: The Things You Write When You're Dying Season: After Season 7 Spoilers: Lost City, Divide and Conquer Pairings: S/J Summary: Daniel translates documents Jack wrote whilst under the influence of the Knowledge of the Ancients, but not all of them are what he expects. Daniel's POV. This chapter: Daniel decides what to do with the letter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or the characters or anything you recognise from the show. I really wish I owned the entire DVD collection though. And an X-302.  
  
You may remember last chapter saw Daniel translating a rather emotional letter from Jack to Sam, and Sam had just walked in, and now the continuation...  
  
Part 2  
  
I pressed the monitor button and the screen went blank.  
  
"No Sam, nothing yet."  
  
She looked at the floor for a moment, and feigning interest she asked, "What did the first few pages say?"  
  
I flicked through them again now.  
  
"It's mostly just a brief history of the Ancients and our planet, useful in other contexts, but its not going to help Jack."  
  
"Oh," She said. "I guess I'll get back to the lab, if you find anything..."  
  
"I'll call."

I wished Janet were alive. I wished it a lot to tell the truth, and this was just another situation where I knew that I would have been able to count on her discretion and expert advice. But I knew that Sam would be missing her even more now.  
  
Let's review the facts, I thought to myself.  
  
I have a letter for Sam This letter is written by Jack This letter was supposed to be read after Jack's death Jack is not dead I have the letter still  
  
That didn't really help me. Earlier I had used the excuse of there not actually being that much hope for Jack to continue to translate the letter, but that didn't count now. I hadn't actually thought about the impact of the content of the letter, and how it might affect Sam if she saw this and Jack turned out to be Ok.  
  
Once again I felt that all my training, my knowledge, my experience, were proving to be just a tad useless.  
  
But Janet was dead. Where else was I going to locate a discrete, clued-up, straight talking person who would sort this all out for the best?  
  
When Teal'c walked in, I mentally slapped myself and smiled.  
  
Thank you Janet, I thought.

"And your dilemma is whether to allow Major Carter to see this letter or not?" Teal'c asked before I could even finish.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is the type of situation where Dr. Fraser's expertise is sorely missed," He commented.  
  
"Yes," I agreed.  
  
"However, I think both she and I would agree on the same answer to this predicament."  
  
"And what would that answer be?" I asked excitedly.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow, probably surprised I had not figured out this obvious truth for myself.  
  
"Allow Major Carter to decide."

It was inspired. It was the perfect solution. I thanked Teal'c, who left, and called Sam. I was going to have to lie a little, but Teal'c had agreed that was for the best.  
  
She hurried in, and I hated telling her she was not here because I had found away to save him.  
  
"Why did you call me down the?" She asked, with just the tiniest bite of impatience.  
  
I carefully picked up the 3 pages.  
  
"This document is different from the others," I began, treading carefully.  
  
"How?" Sam asked abruptly, yup, defiantly not feeling patient.  
  
"It appears to be something Jack wrote himself, but its come out in Ancient," I said, pausing again.  
  
I looked at her and I think, like me, she knew what it is before being told. But she still asked, "What is it exactly?"  
  
"I can't tell you exactly," I said, beginning the lying part. "But from the first paragraph it appears to be a letter."  
  
Pause  
  
"To?" she asked  
  
"You"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"But," Her head snapped up when I continued talking. "It also appears to be meant to be read after Jack died."  
  
"Oh," she said again. "He's not dead."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ok, here it comes.  
  
"Sam, if you want, I'll finish translating this all and give it to you. Just say the word."  
  
She was still for along time, her face running through at least 12 emotions. Then finally: -  
  
"I'll get back to you."  
  
A/N: Now remember to review people! Next chapter planned at the moment will guest star a Sam POV. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: Hello again People and welcome to part 3 of my story. I would first of all like to say huge thanks for all your reviews. I'd also like to thank all the people who offered to be my beta reader! I have actually obtained a very enthusiastic one who reviewed me, emailed me and instant messaged me in an attempt to be my beta reader, apparently I may want to fire her after she starts but I'm sure that's not true...  
  
Title: The Things You Write When You're Dying Season: After Season 7 Spoilers: Lost City, Divide and Conquer Pairings: S/J Summary: Daniel translates documents Jack wrote whilst under the influence of the Knowledge of the Ancients, but not all of them are what he expects. Daniel's POV.  
  
This chapter: Guest Staring Sam's POV with a little bit from Teal'c just because somebody asked for it, and then returning for Daniel (Basically a Bit of Everybody!). Sam makes up her mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or the characters or anything you recognise from the show. I really wish I owned the entire DVD collection though. And an X-302.  
  
Here we go!  
  
SAM  
  
I went to his house to think. I'm sure when he gave me the key he had not intended for me to use it like this, but then again, what did it matter now?  
  
A letter. A letter meant for after he was dead. A letter to me. I have to say part of me was peeved. He had really though he was going to die. Did he have no confidence in me? He should have; I will find a way to save him.  
  
I was going down the wrong avenue of thought here. Of course he thought he was going to die. I'd pushed the thought away at the time, praying for contact from the Asguard, praying he may learn from the very thing that was killing him how to save himself.  
  
I suppose he had in a way. I knew that I, that we all were, struggling to find how to bring him back; how to save him.  
  
I sat in his house because since the incident in the Antarctic, I can no longer actually bear to see him like that. It was as if that was not him, merely an empty shell that looked like him, but this place and this room, this was him. The discarded pizza box and empty beer bottles, the pictures of Charlie, the Simpson's tape in the VCR and that damn crossword on the coffee table. This was how I wanted him, not frozen before the moment of his death. Coming here kept me going.  
  
Yet it was not helping me in my current dilemma. Daniel had given me the choice which was proving difficult to make: to read the letter or not?  
  
It would be easier if I had more than wild hopes and notions about what it contained. It would be easier if I knew how Jack would react if I read the letter and he survived.  
  
But since I didn't know these things, I would have to go about it logically. I would have to be the scientist.  
  
I knew all the reasons I wanted to read the letter. I wanted it to say what I had tried to tell him, sitting on this couch, and again on the ship. And then when I saved him, I could tell him I felt the same and I'd do anything to be with him and everything was going to be ok.  
  
The cliché happy ending!  
  
Even if it didn't say that, I still wanted to read it because I missed him so much, more than I ever had before, and it would be some type of communication from him. It would be some way to ease the overwhelming sense of loss and loneliness I experienced when sitting in my lab, poring over documents for hours undisturbed. Because I knew if he were around he'd appear and be a disturbance, popping in to bring me coffee, order me to sleep or drag me off to lunch.  
  
What I wasn't sure of is the part of me that didn't want to read the letter. The part that had stopped me telling Daniel to get going on the translation. It could not have been fear about it not saying what I want it to, I was too desperate to read it simply because it was from him.  
  
I really didn't understand. And I really was tired. But I couldn't sleep, not then, even though the couch smelled of him and it was warm and I was really, really tired.

TEAL'C  
Daniel Jackson and I were sent to locate Major Carter when she failed to report to duty the next day. Whilst He went to her home, I decided to "cut to the chase" and went to the place I knew I would locate her.  
  
I opened the front door of O'Neill's house and, noticing a light on in the front room, headed in that direction.  
  
I had been correct. She lay on the couch sleeping. Even so, her face was still troubled, brow furrowed, and I wondered if dreams plagued her or if she simply would not sleep properly until O'Neill had been restored.  
  
Either way, I was not going to be the one to wake her. I stepped outside of the house and called Dr. Weir from my cell. Luckily she understood the matter, I am also sure I heard relief in her voice that Major Carter was finally getting the rest she required. I was ordered to see she was not disturbed and Dr. Weir mentioned I should attempt to make her eat when she awoke. I readily agreed.  
  
She did not stir for 2 hours. When she did she awoke suddenly, startling even me. She stared around her, obviously disorientated. Her eyes eventually came to rest on me.  
  
"Teal'c, what are you doing here?" She asked me.  
  
"It is 11:30 in the morning Major Carter, Dr. Weir was concerned when you failed to report for duty. She sent Daniel Jackson and me to find you. On my location of you, she ordered me to see that you were not disturbed."  
  
For a moment she simply stared, then looked at her own watch in despair.  
  
"I can't believe I slept so long! Was Dr. Weir angry? I should call her and apologise!" She began to rise but I swiftly pushed her back down.  
  
"She was not angry, and she ordered me to see that you ate," I told her firmly.  
  
"It's ok I'm not hungry now, I should get back to my lab..." She stopped talking when she saw the way I was looking at her.  
  
"I do not believe we will find sufficient edible food in O'Neill's house. You will therefore be accompanying me to the diner down the road," I said as I put on my hat. I was referring to a place where O'Neill had occasionally taken me to eat when I had stayed here.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "If you are intending to argue with me I should advise you that I am under orders not only from Dr. Weir. O'Neill also asked me to ensure that when you became engrossed in your work you received nourishment. He would not wish for you to be harming yourself whilst pursuing an avenue in order to save him."  
  
Once again, she simply stared.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Are you referring to O'Neill's request?"  
  
She nodded. "Indeed," I simply replied.  
  
Since the diner was not far, we choose to walk there. On the way she talked.  
  
"I went there to think," She began. "Did Daniel tell you about the letter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I went there hoping that I could make my mind up."  
  
"Did you succeed?" I asked her.  
  
"In a way. Before I woke up I had this dream. You see, before that I'd been unsure of why I didn't actually want to read the letter, and... now I know."  
  
I did not respond. I allowed her to continue talking.  
  
"I'll talk to Daniel when we get back to the mountain. I think I know how it has to be now. I think I've known all along. I may still randomly change my mind!" She added at the end.  
  
"I am glad that you have come to your decision Major Carter."  
  
We stood just outside the diner, and for a second she grinned at me.  
  
"You so wanna know!"  
  
"Indeed"DANIEL  
  
I was expecting her all day, but she didn't reach my lab until late that afternoon. I also knew that Teal'c was aware of her decision, and had been going quietly mad wondering what she had decided.  
  
I also wondered how I was going to manage not stuffing the translation straight into her hands if she wanted to read it, reminding myself constantly that she thought I had not seen it.  
  
When she walked in I stopped everything I was doing (which consisted of half heartedly translating more documents left behind detailing Ancient knowledge) and gave her my full attention.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, I don't want to read it." She turned to leave.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
She turned back around.  
  
"You wanna know why?"  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind."  
  
A/n: And that's where I'm going to leave it. Next chapter will be the final chapter people. You will find out the reasons, I'm just having trouble deciding how! Oh to bring Jack back or not.... Please Review! 


	4. Part 4

Title: The Things You Write When You're Dying Season: After Season 7 Spoilers: Lost City, Divide and Conquer possible season 8 spoilers as in rumours ect. Pairings: S/J Summary: Daniel translates documents Jack wrote whilst under the influence of the Knowledge of the Ancients, but not all of them are what he expects. Daniel's POV.  
  
This chapter: Jack's back (don't ask how!) and he's wondering about the fate of a certain letter....  
  
A/N: This is the end people. I've completed my first ever fic! I may do a sorta sequel to explore what was written in the other documents but we'll see. Please R/R. And if anybody can think of better chapter titles please let me know.  
  
Once again, I found myself sitting in my lab translating the documents left behind by Jack. But there was no urgency to the task now and no guilt when I was fascinated by facts that could not help save him. After all, he was back, he was safe, he was...almost fine! He was suffering from a few side effects, but the Asguard had informed us he was doing remarkably well. They had feared that they may not have been able to fully restore him, but now they felt given time he would be 99% back to normal.  
  
I wondered what the 1% difference would be, and hoped he'd loose his ability to find embarrassing nick names for me.  
  
However for the moment he was prone to funny patches of remembering and forgetting things, finding himself doing things and not knowing why, and staring at things in fascination for long, long, long periods of time. He'd spent one lunch time entertained by an apple, but the funniest example by far was when he had spent 2 hours straight staring at Sam in her lab. Mind you, I was suspicious that that may not all be down to "side effects". She had told me she was too relieved to have him back to care about it, but I was also suspicious of that because when I had walked in, she'd been grinning right back at him.  
  
But otherwise he was Col. Jack O'Neill, soon to be General once he was fully recovered. He didn't know that yet and was probably the only one on base that didn't. In fact it looked like he may seriously be considering retirement again. But until he fully got his memory he wasn't going anywhere, much to his annoyance.  
  
"Hey Daniel!" he walked in. "Wanna go fishing?"  
  
I smiled, "Asked Sam yet?"  
  
"Yeah," He replied staring moodily at the floor. "She just reminded me of the fact I'm not allowed to leave the base until the Asguard give me a check up in a week and see if they can get rid of the very minor problems I've been experiencing. Apparently they think they have the answer, but y'know I reckon I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, firstly yesterday you spent 15 minutes talking to General Hammond like you'd never met him, so fine you are not, and secondly if Sam told you that you're not able to leave the base why did you come and ask me?"  
  
"Thought maybe you'd forget," He replied.  
  
Just then the phone rang, making him jump slightly.  
  
"Dr. Jackson," I answered. It was Sam on the other end.  
  
"Is the Colonel there with you?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna talk to him?"  
  
"No, just trying to keep tabs on him. I'm afraid he'll sneak off the base. I swear some of the time it's like trying to look after a two year old with special ops training."  
  
"Isn't he sometimes like that anyway?"  
  
She giggled at the other end.  
  
"Make sure you keep him there!" she said, before hanging up.  
  
I turned to see Jack flicking through the papers he had written himself a few months beforehand.  
  
"That was Carter checking up on me I suppose," he said, as he stared at one particular bundle of pages.  
  
"She was concerned you may have escaped," I said in reply.  
  
"Honestly you'd think she was my mother or something. Aren't I supposed to keep an eye on her and order her around and stuff?"  
  
"She's just worried about you."  
  
But Jack wasn't listening anymore. He was staring at 3 pages of Ancient text, a look of realisation slowly dawning on his face. I knew from here he was holding the letter that he wrote to Sam.  
  
"I'm not dead," He mumbled to himself.  
  
"That's right Jack, well done!" I said sarcastically. He shot me a look.  
  
"Umm, do you know what this is?" He asked, waving the papers in the air.  
  
"Yes, it's a letter you wrote to Sam," I replied, he opened his mouth to speak more but anticipating his next question I cut him off, "Yes I do know what's in it, however you and I would be the only ones who do. Though Teal'c knows of its existence."  
  
He considered this for a moment, "So Carter hasn't seen this?"  
  
I nodded in confirmation. He looked visibly relieved, but still thoughtful. I decided to tell him the whole story, couldn't hurt could it?  
  
"I did actually give her the choice," I began.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I gave her the choice, about whether to read it or not. I had to lie slightly, told her that looking over the first paragraph it was a letter for her from you, but it was meant to be after you were dead, and as so many people have pointed out, including yourself, you were not dead. I told her I would translate it if she wanted me to."  
  
"But she said no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," He said.  
  
Sam had told me the reasons why she didn't want to read the letter, and I was now quickly debating whether it would be breaking any trust to tell Jack them. Oh what the hell why not?  
  
"She said that she would have loved to read the letter, but it would have been like giving up hope, acknowledging that she might not be able to get you back. She said she wasn't going to do that, and that she hoped that maybe one day you'd tell her yourself what was written in there. She thought that holding onto that belief was much better for her then reading the letter itself."  
  
He was looking carefully at the floor. The expression on his face reminded me of Sam's those weeks before when I had first told her about the letter.  
  
"Oh right," He said eventually.  
  
"That's also the only copy; I deleted my translated version," I told him.  
  
He folded it up and put it in his pocket and started staring at the ceiling, "I...um...thanks Daniel."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Not entirely sure, I guess, how you handled the whole situation was pretty good," He shrugged.  
  
"Teal'c actually came up with the idea to give her the choice," I informed him.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll thank him to later. And you know, thanks for telling me why she didn't want to read it," He said looking extremely uncomfortable. "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
He turned to leave. I knew that this was none of my business, and Sam should tell him, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
"By the way, whilst you were all frozen, she and Pete broke up."  
  
"Really," he said, I could see how much effort it was taking for him not to actually smile. "Is she ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah, probably why she hasn't mentioned it to you yet, didn't take long for her to get over him," I said, just slightly exaggerating.  
  
"Really?" Said Jack, now genuinely looking interested. He snapped out of it, "Anyway, yeah, should be off."  
  
"Where you off to?"  
  
"Think I'll stop by and y'know, see Carter, bring her something to eat," He said all this as he backed out of the door, trying not to hurry. "Blue Jell-O is her favourite right?"  
  
I grinned and nodded.  
  
The End!  
  
Now REVIEW! 


End file.
